


Something Small and Ours

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, Warning: We pretending gay marriage is legal worldwide for this fic k?, Wedding Talk, cheesy ending is cheesy I'm warning you, ice dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: “We’re getting married even without the gold medal, aren’t we?”
Or I'm just using Episode 10 as a good starting point for me to jump headfirst into writing fics for this fandom





	

“We’re getting married even without the gold medal, aren’t we?”

Victor’s eyes opened at the question. He had snuck back into their room after his talk with Yurio.

Yuuri was lying on his side on his bed, _their bed_ , really. The first thing that had happened when they got their room was the nightstand in the middle was moved and the beds pushed together.

It was just another thing Yuuri did to add to his never ending list of things to surprise Victor with.

He heard the sheets rustle, felt the blanket being pulled off of him only to be replaced with Yuuri’s warmth joining it. Victor learned quickly that Yuuri wasn’t one for much physical attention, there was still a gap between them even as Victor moved his arm. Yuuri lifted his head, resting it on Victor’s arm once the Russian was settled again. 

_He isn’t repulsed by it._  Victor remembered their conversation. Repulsiveness wasn’t what kept Yuuri from wanting as much physical contact as Victor. It was just how he was. Yuuri was fine with how Victor was during competitions, but he sometimes needed a break.

It was a break day, Victor thought. Or at least a break hour, they were expected to be at the rink in nine hours, and the affection would start again as Victor worked to keep Yuuri from getting too stressed. 

His eyes traveled to Yuuri’s hand, which was resting on Victor’s shoulder. The gold band glittered in the soft light that came into the room. As he moved his arm to brush the hair away from Yuuri’s eyes, his own ring looked the same.

“Of course we are.” Victor said softly. “Gold, silver, or no medal at all. That does not matter.” He had waited far too long. He did not want to wait another season should Yuuri not get gold.

They both could admit it was a possibility. Their friends were amazing skaters too. Christophe was a powerful skater, Phichit was graceful, and even Yurio was able to keep up with the older skaters just fine. There was no clear winner or loser in their group.

“Gold decides who gets to plan the wedding.”

“About that…” Yuuri moved closer and Victor moved with him, turning on his side as their legs brushed against each other and rested comfortably together. So Yuuri wanted more attention, Victor would gladly give him that.

“Yes? What is it?” There was a small twinge of fear as he saw the hesitant look Yuuri had. He was squinting slightly, which told Victor he was in just the right spot for Yuuri to have trouble seeing him clearly without his glasses or contacts. It was a cute look, coupled with the messed up hair and slightly glazed look that Yuuri always had when he was still half asleep.

“Well, I have two ideas about our wedding.” Yuuri admitted. “To…so we can include a bit of both of us in it.”

“I hope to include all of both of us in it.”

“You know what I mean.” There was the cute pout that Victor had fallen in love with. “Russia and Japan. Those parts of us. I was thinking, and Phichit and Christophe seem to be thinking too. We’re getting three parties, two separate bachelor parties and the reception.” Yuuri explained. 

“So, what if we had the first two parties in one country, and the wedding and reception in another? We’re already blending two customs into the wedding itself, but it doesn’t feel right to just have everything in one country.”

Victor looked at Yuuri in shock. Yet again, Yuuri had surprised him. He hadn’t thought of things that way, just assuming everything would be done in Japan, would be done at _home_. But Yuuri wanted to include Victor’s home country too? He could almost cry at that.

“If you win, the wedding is in Japan?”

“If I _lose_.” Yuuri clarified. “Or get anything but gold.” He moved to wrap his arms around Victor’s waist, resting his forehead against Victors chest. “Gold means the wedding is in Russia.”

Yuuri wasn’t aiming for gold then. Part of Victor wanted to bristle and protest at that. It must be an insult to coaches, right? To have their skater aiming for any less than the best? He couldn’t bring himself to say anything though.

He wanted the wedding in Japan. At the rink that was their first true steps into getting the Grand Prix and their relationship. 

At first, when they were exchanging the rings, Victor could see a huge, extravagant wedding. A large venue, expensive suits and dresses, doves, full catering for the reception and a professional DJ. 

But in Japan…he knew what Yuuri was thinking. A small wedding. Their friends and family, Phichit and Christophe being their Best Men. Yakov being the one to marry them- Victor knew he could, he let that slip years ago. The triplets as flower girls. Makkachin as their ring bearer, or maybe Yurio? He would throw a fit about being given a “child’s job”, but it would mean so much to both of them. Yurio was one of the people who convinced them to get together after all.

Their families there; Yuuri’s parents and Victor’s father. Just a small wedding with those they loved. A nice reception, maybe with half the rink open for skating and the other half for food and dancing. They could put the boots on Makkachin and play with him on the ice.

And afterwards… A nice, hot bath. Just the two of them, after the wedding and skating and dancing, they would be tired. Yuuri would be half asleep, leaning against Victor as the warm water lulled him even closer to sleep. Victor would carry Yuuri back to his- back to _their_  room. And they would get some sleep before leaving the next day for a honeymoon. Maybe to Rio, or Vancouver, maybe Seattle. Victor was voting for Rio. A nice change from the usual cold weather.

Then it would be back to training. Yuuri could do at least one more year if he wanted. Maybe Victor would compete too. Make it into a little fun thing for the two of them. Make it into the finals and win gold and silver together. 

Victor would be going for silver then. Even if it meant messing up a few jumps he knew he could do in his sleep. No, Yuuri wouldn’t want that. A false victory like that…it would be divorce-worthy.

“Let’s do that. No matter what you win.” Victor decided. “How about instead, if you win gold, I choose where our parties are at in Russia. If you do not, Phicit and Christophe choose.”

He felt Yuuri wince. “Nice incentive to get me motivated for gold.” He muttered.

Victor laughed. Relief flooded his veins, soon followed by excitement. If they wanted a Winter wedding, they would either have to hurry and plan, or wait until next November.

If Yuuri wasn’t ready, he could wait. Victor had waited a year for Yuuri to become his, and to become Yuuri’s as well. He could wait a bit longer for wedding. They were together, and that mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy. I waned you.
> 
> And I’m not sure how Russian or Japanese weddings go. This was just supposed to be a short thing that needed no research but then Victor started thinking. I used what I know about weddings for this.
> 
> I couldn't help but write this. I'm working on the next chapter of Magic it's just that I haven't written birds in a while so I'm having some trouble. And Episode 10 of Yuri on Ice has cured everything 2016 hecked up.


End file.
